Aracnophobia
by LordDarkus
Summary: Code Lyoko, setting, and all characters except for Harris, Lewis, and Jaden are copyright of Moonscoop.


Arachnophobia

It is morning at Kadic and Harris and Lewis are getting their things together for their classes.

"Come on, can't you get your stuff together any faster, bro?" Asked Harris

"Relax, I'm ready, let's go." Replied Lewis

They leave their room, exit the dormitory building, and go to the math building to their class. They see Jaden outside the classroom, probably waiting for them.

"Hey guys, you ready for math class?" He asked the Ryo brothers

"I guess so." Replied Harris

They enter and Jaden sits down alone, while Harris and Lewis sit at a table behind him. The teacher, Mrs. Meyer starts giving a lecture on geometry. Mrs. Meyer is a young woman with long, brown hair and is wearing an orange, long sleeved, collared shirt, a black vest, and gray jeans. Jaden and the others listen to the lecture, but Harris looks bored by it.

"What will it take to get away from this?" Harris whispered to Lewis and the bell rang as he said it

"That's what it takes." Lewis said humorously

Harris, Jaden, and Lewis leave the classroom and go to the lunchroom. They get their food and sit at a table; Yumi comes and joins them shortly thereafter.

"Hey guys, how was your morning, guys?" Yumi asks them

"Pretty good, except Lewis took ten minutes to be ready." Harris said facing Lewis

"Hey, it was either that or forget my math notebook." Lewis retaliated and all of them but Lewis laughed

As Yumi and the others were eating, a couple of their friends came by their table. These friends were Milly Solovieff and Tamiya Diop. These girls were younger than their friends, being in the sixth grade instead of the eighth grade like Harris, Lewis, and Harris or ninth grade like Yumi. These girls are also school journalists who are always looking for the next big scoop to put in the Kadic news.

"Hey guys, mind if we sit with you?" Milly asked them

"Don't see why not, go ahead." Harris said in a very friendly manner and they sit down

"So, how are things with you guys? Anything cool, exciting, or out of the ordinary?" Tamiya asked them

"Naw, nothing big. Same old, same old." Lewis replied

Under the doorway of the lunchroom, a black widow spider emerges, climbs up the building and starts spinning a web. Just was it was finished, a nearby power box starts shooting out electricity and XANA emerges. He goes onto the spider and possesses it. The spider then crawls over to another black widow spider and bites it, spreading XANA's control.

"Thanks guys, we should be going now." Milly said before leaving

"We should leave too, we have to get ready for our next class." Said Harris

"You go on ahead, I need to finish up here." Lewis said to Harris

Harris, Yumi, and Jaden leave the lunchroom and Lewis finishes up his food and sees some commotion near the door.

"What's going on here?" Lewis asked

"There are some spiders here, just above the door." Tamiya replied

Lewis was suspicious and looked above the door and sees many black widow spiders arranged in a sign of XANA.

"These aren't normal spiders, we need to hide." Lewis then uses his cell phone to call Harris

Harris hears his phone ring and answers it

"Hello? Lewis, what's up?" Harris asked

"Major problem, XANA has possessed some black widow spiders and they are just outside the lunchroom. Get to the factory, now." Lewis said in panic

"Jaden, Yumi, XANA is attacking, we need to go to the factory."

They run through the park and use the manhole to get into the sewers, grab their skateboards and scooter and go to the factory. They enter the factory, slide down the dangling wires and enter the elevator. They take the elevator down to the computer lab. Jaden gets onto the supercomputer, activates it and contacts Aelita.

"Aelita, do you read me?" Jaden asks and Aelita appears on the screen

"Yes, Jaden. What's up?" Asked Aelita

"XANA has taken control of some black widow spiders at school and Lewis is trapped in the lunchroom. Harris and Yumi are on their way." Jaden tells Aelita

Harris and Yumi enter the scanner room and are ready to enter the scanners.

"Okay, you guys, the activated tower is in the forest region, are you all ready for a rumble in the jungle."

"Yep, we're ready." Harris said and they enter the scanners

"All right, here we go. Transfer, Yumi." He said and Yumi's scanner closes

"Transfer, Harris." Harris scanner closes

"Scanner Yumi. Scanner Harris." He sees the transfer process complete itself

"Virtualization."

Harris and Yumi are virtualized into the forest region of Lyoko. The forest, as the name, suggests, is an area of much greenery, with the ground broken up into many platforms that are covered in grass or moss, and trees on the platforms or in the empty space between them. On Lyoko, Yumi has the appearance of a ninja with a top that has a floral design and is black on the left side, and red on the right and has long, white sleeves. She also has a yellow corset around her waist and a sash on her back and part of her hair in a bun. Her bottom is a pair of red, almost skintight shorts and long boots that go up to the mid-thigh that are black on the top part and has the appearance of white wrapping from the shin to the ankle. As a weapon, she can pull a spiked tessen fan out of her sash and throw it.

"Aelita, you around?" Harris yells out

"I'm over here." Aelita responds

"Come on, the pulsations lead this way." She motions to the east

"Be careful, you guys be careful. You don't know when XANA is going to send a welcoming committee. I'm going to check in on Lewis." He calls Lewis' cell phone

Back at the lunchroom, everyone is hiding in the back room and are still panicking

"Lewis, I'm really scared. I have been afraid of spiders my whole life." Tamiya tells Lewis

"Just relax, we will get through this just fine." Lewis tells Tamiya and he hears his phone ring. As it rings, the spiders start moving away

"Jaden, you couldn't have picked a better time." Lewis said

"What. Why?" Jaden asked

"Because when you called, the spiders retreated."

"Of course. Spiders can sense vibrations in their webs; it's how they sense prey. Strong enough vibrations can be disrupting to them. But be careful, they can be very aggressive when provoked and have powerful venom.

"And I thought dragons were vicious when aggravated anyway, I just got a great idea." Lewis hangs up

"Everyone, make your phones vibrate and put them down over here, it will keep the spiders away." Lewis said, everyone did as instructed, and, sure enough, the spiders backed away

"That should work for a while."

Back on Lyoko, Harris, Aelita, and Yumi are still running to get to the activated tower. Jaden sees monsters approaching them.

"Guys, heads up, you have three bloks on your tail." Jaden said and the bloks approached them

"Aelita, find somewhere safe. This could get nasty." Harris said and flicks his wrists, making his blades go onto his hands and Yumi readies her fan.

Yumi throws her fan and it spins like a disc. She aims it at the blok but it misses. Harris charges at them with a lot of speed and leaves a vertical, red streak behind him. He thrusts his blade right into the center of one of its faces, it explodes and the pieces and legs fade away.

"Nice one, Harris." Said Yumi

"Thanks." Harris replied but as he said it, a blok shoots him from behind

Harris charges at the blok, holds his blade outwards, and slices it in half on a horizontal line. Yumi also hits her mark and both bloks explode.

"Ok, it's all good. Let's keep moving." They continue towards the tower

They continue making headway to the tower and reach an impasse: a very large gap.

"Dang, that gap is way to big; we can't get across." Harris said in frustration

"Here, let me try." Aelita said

She then gets onto her knees in a praying position and an angelic voice is heard. A new platform is created, making the gap crossable. Jaden sees the platform appear on the supercomputer screen.

"Nice one, Aelita." Jaden said

Meanwhile in the lunchroom, the spiders are no longer bothered by the phone's vibrations and get closer to everyone. Harris and the others get closer to the tower.

"You're almost there, but there is another wave of monsters." Jaden warns them

"What kind?" Harris asks then gets shot in the shoulder

"Krabes, figures."

There was a row of four Krabes in front of them. Krabes are red crustacean-like monsters with circular bodies, four long, scythe-like legs, two rows of three lasers and a large sign of XANA on top of their bodies. To attack, they can fire individual lasers from the bottom row of lasers or combine the three beams from the top row into a more powerful shot.

"Get ready, guys." Harris said and then him and Yumi charge at them

"Triplicate!" Harris creates two clones and signals them to attack different directions.

The clones jump to attack the Krabes but one of them gets blasted and it disappears. The other one manages to impale one of the Krabes and it explodes and its legs drop down and vanish. Yumi throws her fan and it hits another Krabe from below, destroying it. The other clone of Harris then gets defeated, followed by the real Harris getting devirtualized.

"Harris!" Yumi cries out

Harris then emerges from the scanner, catches his breath and then hits the side of it with his fist. He then goes to the elevator to return to the lab. Yumi defeats the last Krabe.

"Okay, Aelita your turn." Yumi said and then Aelita enters the tower

Aelita walks to the center of the platform and meanwhile, the spiders are getting very close to everyone in the lunchroom. She ascends to the upper platform and puts her hand on the interface. It shows her name and the spiders look ready to attack. Just before they start attacking everyone, the interface shows the code: Lyoko and the spiders stop moving. The data panels in the tower drop down to its bottom and a white light comes up. Jaden then hits a key on the supercomputer.

"Return to the past now." The light engulfs the area

Harris and Lewis are once again getting ready for math class and Lewis is looking around for something.

"Lewis, what is taking you so long?" Harris asked

"I told you last time, if I rushed, I would forget my math book and I can't find it." Lewis replied

"Is it right there." Harris points to the desk

"Oh that's right, I left it there after I finished my homework. Thanks bro."

"I was just trying not to be late." The leave for their class


End file.
